The present disclosure relates to safety devices for pools. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a pool drain safety device and related methods. Several attempts to prevent hair and clothing entanglement in drains have been attempted. These include providing drain systems with sharp edges on which the swimmer may sever tangled hair. Other attempts include grating devices that do not allow hair and clothing to enter the drain. However, such highly exclusive filtration gratings significantly restrict the flow of water into the drain or require substantial surface area, reducing the efficiency of the pool circulation system. Thus, there has been a longstanding need for a system that does not restrict the flow of water into the drain and that cuts entangled objects without requiring the swimmer's intervention. However, none of these devices address or overcome those issues ameliorated by the present invention.
The following references are relevant to attempts to address the problem: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,868,984; 5,031,320; 6,088,842; 6,751,814; and 6,810,537, as well as published Patent Application US 2004/0093666, each of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.